Smooth Saiyajin
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity
Summary: A parody of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. I worked really hard on this for months, so PLEASE do me a favor and read & reviews. (p.s. original lyrics are in the second "chapter")
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well, it has taken me more than 5 months to complete this, but I DID IT! ::yays herself:: Actually, I had the majority of it written the first day I got the idea, but then stuff kept coming up and I couldn't figure out what to put in some spots... But anyway, I'm jabbering, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither DBZ nor Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal" belong to be. I'm just exhibiting them for non-profit.  
Smooth Saiyajin  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
"AAOW!  
  
As he landed in the desert  
Blue eyes searching  
He was alert  
  
Frieza's forces rushed to fight him  
He made short work  
Their deaths were grim  
  
But Frieza was still quite smug  
Said he'd squash Trunks  
Just like a bug  
  
Then Trunks went Super Saiyajin  
And Frieza was killed  
Like a has-been  
  
Frieza, it's time to die  
Hey, Frieza, it's time to die  
It's time to die, Frieza  
  
Frieza, it's time to die  
Hey, Frieza, it's time to die  
It's time to die, Frieza  
  
Frieza, it's time to die  
Hey, Frieza, it's time to die  
It's time to die, Frieza  
  
Frieza, it's time to die  
Hey, Frieza, it's time to die  
It's time to die, Frieza!  
  
(Frieza, it's time to die)  
(Even you can figure out why)  
(You've played around for too long)  
(People suffered -- You were too strong, Frieza)  
(Treating planets like they are toys)  
(With the help of all your bad boys)  
(When Goku failed to defeat you)  
(Well, I felt that it was my cue)  
  
Frieza, it's time to die  
Hey, Frieza, it's time to die  
It's time to die, Frieza  
  
Frieza, it's time to die  
Hey, Frieza, it's time to die  
It's time to die, Frieza  
  
Frieza, it's time to die  
Hey, Frieza, it's time to die  
It's time to die, Frieza  
  
You've been sliced by  
You've been diced by  
A smooth Saiyajin  
  
"AAOW!  
  
Then who congratulates the teen?  
It was King Cold -- "Killing Machine"  
And he made Trunks a proposal,  
"Have the universe -- at your disposal"  
  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Now it's your turn, King Cold  
  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Now it's your turn, King Cold  
  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Now it's your turn, King Cold  
  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Now it's your turn, King Cold!  
  
(Hey man, this isn't okay)  
(Just cause you thought your son was gay)  
(You know that I'm not like that)  
(You disgust me -- It's time to pay, King Cold)  
(You thought you had a great plan)  
(But a sword does not make the man)  
(So now you're pleading for your life)  
(Betcha wish that)  
(You had a wife)  
  
Hey, King Cold, it's your turn  
Now you'll crash and you'll burn  
I have to spurn, King Cold!  
  
You've been hit by  
Ki-blasted by --  
A smooth Saiyajin  
  
"I will serve as your executioner. You should be honored."  
  
"AAOW!"  
  
(Whoa, who the hell is this kid?)  
I don't know!  
(Asked the Z-guys, who ran and hid)  
I don't know!  
(Where the heck did he come from?)  
I don't know!  
(How's he know Goku -- We're not dumb, answer!)  
I don't know!  
(Did he meet you out in space, dude?)  
I don't know!  
(And did he hold you off with food?)  
I don't know!  
(Come on, Goku, answer us, please)  
I don't know!  
(What, you don't know?)  
(We're on our knees - Goku!)  
  
(So Trunks spilled the story)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(How his friends' deaths had been gory)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
("Deaths were caused by this android")  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
("And his sister - You can't avoid, Goku")  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then Trunks went back to his time)  
Dad Gone It!  
(After giving Goku a sign)  
Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!  
(That his father was the prince of scorn)  
Dad Gone It!  
(So two years passed)  
(And Trunks was born - What the...?!)  
  
"AAOW!!!" 


	2. Original Lyrics

Author's Note: Here are the original lyrics I downloaded that I used to draft my version. Couldn't help but put this in here, since some people have said that my timing/rhyming was off, when in fact, they were done pretty much syllable for syllable.  
--Michael Jackson--  
Smooth Criminal   
  
As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down  
It Was Her Doom  
  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)  
  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal  
  
So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resuscitation  
Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations  
  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)  
  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By-  
A Smooth Criminal)  
  
Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!  
  
Aaow!  
  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)  
  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)  
  
Aaow!!! 


End file.
